


Sarcasticmoon and Backdropdoll

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Internet Famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Hitoka gasped, her stomach tumbling with excitement as Hinata began to drag her across the crowded aisle. She was relieved that Hinata and Kageyama had agreed to come with her to the convention; Hitoka didn't think she could have faced these crowds on her own. With Kageyama in front to help them part the sea of people, they made their way across the busy hall to the far side of the Artist Alley, to the table that Hitoka had come here specifically to see.Yachi finally gets to meet her webcomic hero in person.





	Sarcasticmoon and Backdropdoll

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for saso and I liked it so much I figured it was time to drag it out and polish it up for ao3 :)

"Yacchan, come on!" Hinata yelled, tugging on her wrist. He brandished the tattered map in her face. "Booth A78, see? It's just over there!"

Hitoka gasped, her stomach tumbling with excitement as Hinata began to drag her across the crowded aisle. She was relieved that Hinata and Kageyama had agreed to come with her to the convention; Hitoka didn't think she could have faced these crowds on her own. With Kageyama in front to help them part the sea of people, they made their way across the busy hall to the far side of the Artist Alley, to the table that Hitoka had come here specifically to see. 

As they got closer, Hitoka was surprised to find that there was nobody waiting at the table. Her heart sank. Meeting her favourite creator in person had been her primary motivation for coming today, giving her the courage to brave the busy event hall. 

"Aw," Hinata whined, voicing her disappointment. "He's not there."

"Yes he is," Kageyama said, sounding bored. "Hurry up, won't you?"

Hinata bounced up and down on the spot. "I don't see anyon—oh! Yacchan, look!" 

Standing up on tiptoe to look over a stranger's shoulder, Hitoka caught a glimpse of the man sitting behind the table. He had messy hair and freckles, and was smiling to himself as he flipped through a comic. She had never seen a picture of her favourite creator _Sarcasticmoon_ , but somehow he wasn't what she'd pictured.

"He's cute!" Hinata said, turning to give her a wicked smile. He grabbed Kageyama's sleeve and shook his arm violently. "Don't you think he's cute, Kageyama?"

Kageyama shrugged. "Not really."

The crowd finally cleared, allowing them to get a little closer. "Ohh, it says he's taking commissions!" Hinata babbled in Hitoka's ear. "Dammit, I already spent all my money. Oi, Kageyama, lend me some money!" 

"No," Kageyama said, turning away. 

"Bastard," Hinata muttered, and pushed Hitoka forward. "Go on, Yacchan. Say hi."

Hitoka trembled. "He—he doesn't look so scary," she said, trying to reassure herself. 

"Right!" Hinata said, grinning. He took her arm and propelled her across the aisle to the table. "Hey there!" he said loudly, stopping just short of crashing into the table itself. "My friend loves your work a lot, she's your biggest fan!"

Hitoka immediately turned pink, and looked around for somewhere to hide. Kageyama was good for taking shelter behind, but he seemed to have wandered off. Meanwhile, the guy with freckles looked up, smiling at them. "That's amazing," he said, his friendly gaze settling on Hitoka. "Although, I'm actually just minding the stall for my friend."

Hinata deflated. "Oh. Sorry."

"No worries," he said, still grinning at them. He stood, and Hitoka shrank back when she saw how tall he was, rivalling Kageyama in height. "I'm Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you both."

"Are you an artist too?" Hinata demanded.

Yamaguchi laughed. "I'm more of a musician, to be honest."

"Oh!" Hinata said, puffing up again. "Me too! What kinda stuff do you make?"

Sighing, Hitoka took a subtle step to the side while Hinata and Yamaguchi began to talk excitedly. She had been hoping to talk to _Sarcasticmoon_ in person. They talked often on twitter, and although they'd never really had a conversation, she felt certain that they would get on. Trying to swallow down her disappointment, she looked over the artwork and comic samples arranged on the table. She already had copies of each of _Sarcasticmoon_ 's books, which were jammed in her bag in the hopes of collecting his signature, but she'd held off on buying any prints this year, in the hopes that she'd be able to buy them in person.

"Yamaguchi," said an arch voice behind her, just as Hitoka was flipping through a postcard set that she didn't own. "You've got a customer."

Hitoka jumped, dropping the postcards in her surprise. "Oh no!" she wailed, before dropping to her knees hurriedly to gather them up.

"It's alright, I've got it," said the voice. 

Hitoka looked up, and found another young man crouched next to her, several of the postcards gathered in his hand. His blond hair was curly, and looked soft, and he wore glasses with thick lenses.

"Sorry for startling you," he said quietly, looking over at her. 

Hitoka realised that she'd been caught staring, and quickly looked away. "Oh, no, you didn't," she said, wincing. She took the postcards and jumped to her feet. "I mean—you did, but that's okay, I scare easily."

The man gave her a small smile as he straightened up. Hitoka was mortified to notice that he was even taller than Yamaguchi and Kageyama. "Is this really your kind of thing then?" he asked, gesturing to the table. 

Hitoka laughed awkwardly. _Sarcasticmoon_ 's work was on the dark end of the spectrum. "Well," she said, glancing at Yamaguchi briefly—he was still preoccupied with Hinata. "I don't like movies with jump scares, but this kind of horror—it's so visceral, and rich, it—" she took a quick breath, gesturing with her hands, "it's so—it's _real_ , it really captures the ugliest parts of human nature." Hitoka smiled. "But it does that so lovingly. You can tell the creator really cares about other people, even if he acts like he doesn't. He's—I think, fascinated by the human condition, by how people work, how they think, why they—"

She trailed off, realising that the man was watching her. He looked amused, the corner of his mouth tilted and his eyebrows raised slightly, and Hitoka immediately blushed. 

"Please, do go on," the man said softly.

Hitoka shook her head, flush deepening. "I'm sorry for rambling on," she squeaked. "You must think I'm a complete nerd."

He shrugged, smile widening. "Don't apologise, I'm flattered. Most people just want to tell me how much they like the way I draw gore."

Hitoka's eyes widened. "Um, what?"

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said loudly. "This is Hinata, you remember that guy with the awesome vines that I played for a week straight?"

Tsukki rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?" he said, walking around to the other side of the table. He reached for the postcards that Hitoka was still holding. "So, are you an artist too?"

Hitoka couldn't speak. She opened her mouth, but nothing was there.

"Yacchan is amazing!" Hinata yelled, coming to her rescue. "She's _backdropdoll_ on twitter, you should look her up!"

Tsukki looked at her in surprise. "You're _backdropdoll_?" Hitoka nodded. "I love your work, it's so intricate. I'm always astonished by the detail, you must put so much work into your drawings."

Hitoka was fairly certain she was melting. Her face was on fire and her legs had turned to mush. "Oh," she murmured, looking down at her feet. "Thank you. I—I'm a big fan of yours too."

"Oh my god," Yamaguchi said, cutting off whatever Hinata was saying. "Tsukki, give her your number already, would you? This is painful to watch."

Tsukki clicked his tongue. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Y-you don't have to give me your number," Hitoka said quickly. "After all, we just met, I don't expect—"

"Don't you want my number?" he asked, looking at her over the rim of his glasses.

Hitoka swallowed. "No, I—I do, I just—"

He smiled at her. "Alright then. I'm Tsukishima, by the way. What should I call you?" 

—

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kageyama asked her later as they rode the train home, Hinata snoring on his shoulder. 

Hitoka clutched her bag of signed prints and books, and thought of the single message from Tsukishima on her phone; _It was lovely to meet you at last. Coffee?_

"Yes," she said, grinning at him. "I did."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com)


End file.
